


Clowns and Popcorn

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam's afraid of clowns, coulrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings home several horror movies, including one about clowns, resulting in Sam confession to Clio that he has Coulrophobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clowns and Popcorn

"Sammy, Clio!" Dean bellowed as he came down the stairs of the bunker. "I picked us up a little something while I was out"

"We're in the library, hon'." Clio bellowed back as loud as her little voice would carry. She and Sam were sitting across each other reading two large volumes, they barely looked up when Dean strutted proudly in the room with a full plastic bag. "What'd ya get Dean-o?"

"Some classic horror flicks." A large smile on his face, Clio perked up. "They were having a sale at this movie store in town."

"Dean, our lives are horror movies, why would you want to spend your free time watching them. How many of those things did you buy anyway?"

"Don't be like that Sammy, you can never have too many horror flicks."

"Gotta say, babe. I agree with Dean, horror is the best genre."

Dean pointed down at Clio, “Marry her.” He dumped the bag onto the table and began stacking them as he announced their names. "Alright, we got the ever crappy and awesome classic 'The Shining', then we've got 'The Exorcist', 'Amityville Horror', 'Night of the Living Dead'"

"Like the original 1960s Romero?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"the original Romero's. And then 'Poltergeist', 'The Thing', 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers' and last but not least, avert your eyes Sammy. 'It'." He held the dvd case up proudly, both Sam and Clio looked away like their lives depended on it, making disgusted shuddering noises as they did.

"Dean, why the hell would you buy a clown movie, they're just ehh." She shuddered to prove her point.  

"You don't like clowns?” Shook her head, still looking away. “She is perfect for you, man."

"What do you mean?"  

Sam closed his book and cleared his throat "I am... afraid... Of clowns." He looked away from her with embarrassment. "I'm gonna grab a beer."

"Sammy wait." He stilled for a second,then sat back down. "You don't have to be embarrassed, everyone's afraid of something."

"Yeah, but clowns. I can kill demons and ghosts and leviathans and help stop the freakin apocalypse but I have a breakdown when I see a damn clown."

"That's okay. I have coulrophobia too."

“What the hell is that?” Dean looked worried.

“Fear of clowns”

"Yeah, but-"

"Honey, why don't we go watch one of the movies Dean got. I can make some popcorn, you can pick the movie and grab a blanket, and Dean-o can get the movie started."

"Fine."

"Perfect." Clio beamed, bouncing down the two steps and towards the kitchen.  

Once she was out of earshot Sam started in on Dean. "Why would you buy that. Now Clio knows I'm afraid of clowns."

"Really? she was gonna find out sooner or later so why not now."

"Because, now she's gonna think-"

"Gonna think what, Sam? You're the greatest thing on the planet to her. Now pick a damn movie."

Two movies and about five hours later Clio was passed out, wrapped in a blanket with her head on Sam's chest and his arm around her. He tried to move without waking her up but she whimpered when he sat up. "I know Dove, I'll be right back. Here, lay on Dean." He places his arms under her knees and behind her shoulders, pivoting her to rest on Dean's shoulder. Dean laid his arm over her while she got comfortable, still half asleep. When she nestled closer she let out a displeased little whine.

"I know baby sis, I ain’t as comfy as Sammy. He'll be back in a sec". By the time Sam got back from the bathroom, Clio was fast asleep again. Sam moved her back over to his side of the couch. He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and jostled her a little.

"Dove, you wanna go to bed?" No movement or response, "Come on Clio." He purred, running his index finger over her jawline. She opened her eyes a little and yawned, stretching her arms and legs. "Wanna go to bed Dove?" She nodded and stood up, wrapping the blanket around her before sleepily trotting off to bed with Sam.

* * *

 

The next morning.

Clio crawled out of bed before Sam, throwing on his t-shirt and sweats before making her way downstairs to the coffee pot. Dean was standing by the counter in his robe, "Morning princess, someone was pretty out of it last night."

"I know, I only remember like half of Amityville." She reached past him for a cup, "Hey, did you call me sis or little sis or something last night?"

He leaned against the counter, "I called you baby sis when Sam shoved you over on me and I wasn't comfy enough for ya."

"Oh", she giggled. "I just wanted to tell you that I kinda liked that, it made me feel like part of a family. Like a real Winchester." He set down his coffee and hugged her tightly.

"You are a real Winchester, especially since your with my little brother... You'll always be my baby sister." He kissed her head.

"Thanks Dean-o, you'll always be my big bro."

Sam came around the corner after hearing them, a smile across his entire face. "Good morning." He pulled Clio close and kissed her. "I'm glad you two finally got close."

"Me too, Sammy."

Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulder, "Yep. Now Clio, I say we work on making you a legal Winchester."  

"I like the sound of that." She giggled and winked at Sam who grabbed her and began attacking her with kisses and playful nips. They were both laughing and Clio tried weakly to pull away in an attempt to regain her breath. She failed, making Sam laugh more, and even causing Dean to start laughing.

"Alright you two, break it up. Go to your room and do that, not where we eat."

"You know you're just jealous."

"So jealous, I might lose my dinner."


End file.
